Elvis Presley (album)
| Length = 28:03 | Label = RCA Victor | Producer = Sam Phillips (Sun recordings) Steve Sholes (RCA recordings) | Last album = | This album = Elvis Presley (1956) | Next album = Elvis (1956) | Misc = }} [ AllMusic review] | rev2 = MusicHound | rev2score = | rev3 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev3score = | rev4 = Rough Guides | rev4score = |rev5 = Sputnikmusic |rev5score = 5/5Sputnikmusic review }}Elvis Presley (released in the UK as Elvis Presley Rock n' Roll) is the debut studio album by American singer and musician Elvis Presley. It was released on RCA Victor, in mono, catalogue number LPM 1254, in March 1956. The recording sessions took place on January 10 and January 11 at the RCA Victor recording studios in Nashville, Tennessee, and on January 30 and January 31 at the RCA Victor studios in New York. Additional material originated from sessions at Sun Studio in Memphis, Tennessee, on July 5, August 19 and September 10 of 1954, and on July 11, 1955. The album spent ten weeks at number 1 on the ''Billboard'' Top Pop Albums chart in 1956, the first rock and roll album ever to make it to the top of the charts,Billboard, v. 108, Nr. 21, p. 106, May 25, 1996, retrieved on September 13, 2012 and the first million-selling album of that genre. In 2003, it was ranked number 56 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.Rolling Stone | News Elvis Presley was also one of three Presley albums to receive accolades in the reference book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die, the others being Elvis Is Back! and From Elvis in Memphis. Note: Enter search for "Presley, Elvis" It was certified Gold on November 1, 1966 and Platinum on August 8, 2011 by the Recording Industry Association of America. Note: Enter search for "Presley, Elvis" and go to pages 1 and 36 The original 1956 UK release called Rock n' Roll on HMV Catalogue Number: CLP 1093 has some different tracks. Background By the second half of 1955, singles on Sun Records by Presley began making the national country and western singles chart, "Baby Let's Play House" and "I Forgot to Remember to Forget" going to number 5 and number 1 respectively.Sources: * * Colonel Tom Parker, the new manager of Presley, had extensive dealings with RCA through his previous client, singer Eddy Arnold, especially with the head of the Country and Western and Rhythm and blues division, Steve Sholes.Nash, Alanna. The Colonel. New York: Simon and Schuster, 2003; ; pp. 107–111. At the urging of Parker, on November 21, 1955, Sholes bought Presley's contract from Sam Phillips, the head of Sun Records and Studio, for the unprecedented sum of $35,000 (approximately $318,500 in 2017 dollars). Presley and rock and roll were still untested properties for the major labels in the music business, but this album, along with the number 1 single "Heartbreak Hotel", proved the selling power of both: it was the first RCA Victor pop album to earn more than $1,000,000, and in 1966 it had sold over one million units. Content Presley made appearances in four consecutive weeks on the Dorsey Brothers television program Stage Show in early 1956, on January 28, February 4, February 11, and February 18.Jorgensen, Ernst. Elvis Presley, A Life In Music. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1998; , p. 41 RCA wanted an album in the stores fast to capitalize both on the nationwide TV exposure and the success of his first hit single on the pop charts with "Heartbreak Hotel", swiftly climbing to the top after its release on January 27. At the same time, there had only been two series of Presley recording sessions for RCA Victor by the end of the Dorsey stint, after which Presley and his band were back on the road. Those two sessions yielded an additional eleven tracks, almost enough to fill an entire LP, although some tracks had singles potential. In the 1950s, general practice dictated tracks having greater commercial potential to be released as singles, with tracks of lesser appeal placed on albums; as such, RCA Victor neither took all eleven tracks and simply made an album, nor placed the already released and briskly-selling "Heartbreak Hotel" on it. The rights to the Sun Studio tapes had transferred to RCA Victor with the sale of his contract, so five previously unreleased Sun songs, "I Love You Because", "Just Because", "Tryin' to Get to You", "I'll Never Let You Go (Little Darlin')", and "Blue Moon" were added to seven of the RCA Victor sessions tracks to bring the running time of the album up to an acceptable length. Phillips produced the sessions at Sun, and no producer was officially listed for the RCA Victor sessions, leading to the belief that Presley himself produced them.Jorgensen, Ernst. Elvis Presley, A Life In Music. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1998; , pp. 35 and 38 As the Sun tracks were mostly country-styled, Elvis and RCA Victor leavened the selections with covers of recent rhythm and blues songs. Two of these, "Money Honey" by Jesse Stone, known to Elvis from a version by Clyde McPhatter, and Ray Charles' 1955 hit "I Got a Woman", had been in Presley's live act for a year.Guralnick, Peter. The King of Rock 'n' Roll: The Complete 50s Masters, 1992, insert booklet, p. 20. A third was the frenetic announcement to the world of the existence of Little Richard in 1955, "Tutti Frutti". A rockabilly number that was believed to be a potential hit and could hold its own with the R&B material, "Blue Suede Shoes", was not initially released as a single from a promise by Sholes to Sam Phillips to protect the career of another Sun artist, Carl Perkins, the author of the song.Guralnick, Peter. The King of Rock 'n' Roll: The Complete 50s Masters, 1992, insert booklet, p. 24. Instead, it was diverted into being the opening track on the album. On August 31, 1956, RCA Victor took the unusual step of releasing the entire album as singles, which undoubtedly kept the new single released simultaneously, "Shake, Rattle and Roll" backed with "Lawdy Miss Clawdy," from reaching the charts. However, "Blue Suede Shoes", released in single form as a part of this experiment by RCA Victor, kept the promise to Phillips and Perkins by waiting over eight months since the song's release on Sun, and made it to number 20 on the singles chart. Artwork The cover is ranked number 40 on Rolling Stone's list of the 100 greatest album covers, published in 1991.http://rateyourmusic.com/list/fedderedder/rolling_stones_100_greatest_album_covers The photograph was taken at the Fort Homer Hesterly Armory in Tampa, Florida, on July 31, 1955."Armory shook up history of Tampa" – The Tampa Tribune, Dec. 11, 2011 Initially it was thought that Popsie Randolph took the iconic image featured on the front cover, due to the fact that the album only credited one photographer. However, in August, 2002, Joseph A. Tunzi documented that the actual photographer was William V. "Red" Robertson of Robertson & Fresch. The Popsie credit attributed to the album only applied to a series of photos featured on the back cover, taken in New York City in early December, 1955, shortly after Presley had signed with RCA Victor. Tunzi was quoted in the Tampa Tribune as saying, "Forget about Popsie. Popsie did not take that photo." Tampa Tribune, Steven M. Weaver, August 16, 2002, Greg Williams, Forever Elvis In Tampa The graphic and photo were also used on an EP and a double-EP comprising songs from this album, also released in March 1956.Elvis 1956 Discography . sergeant.com.au. Retrieved on 2008-01-02. The design was echoed by The Clash for the front of their 1979 album London Calling; that cover is number 39 on the Rolling Stone list of 100 greatest album covers noted previously. Other acts of cover homage include F-Punk by Big Audio Dynamite in 1995, and Reintarnation in 2006 by k.d. lang and Chumbawamba's controversial single "Tony Blair". Reissues RCA first issued the original 12 track album in reprocessed (fake) stereo on compact disc in 1984. This issue was quickly withdrawn and the album was reissued in original monophonic sound. In 1999, RCA reissued the album with an altered running order, adding on six bonus tracks from three non-album singles, including the chart-toppers "Heartbreak Hotel" and "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You." In 2005, the album was reissued again, remastered using DSD technology with the six bonus tracks appended in standard fashion. A two-disc set was released on the Follow That Dream collectors label on August 15, 2006, with bonus tracks and numerous alternate takes. Track listing Original release Original 1956 UK release "Rock 'n' Roll" (HMV CLP 1093) with different track listing Side 1 #Blue Suede Shoes #I Got a Woman #I'm Counting on You #I'm Left, You're Right, She's Gone #That's All Right #Money Honey Side 2 #Mystery Train #I'm Gonna Sit Right Down and Cry (Over You) #Trying to Get to You #One Sided Love Affair #Lawdy, Miss Clawdy #Shake, Rattle And Roll The third RCA CD re-issue from 2005 (see below) is based upon the original 1956 US release with some (but not all) of the different tracks that appeared upon the 1956 UK release as bonus tracks. 1999 Reissue with Bonus Tracks 2005 Reissue with Bonus Tracks Same tracks as 1999 reissue.The album tracks are presented in the same order as on the original LP, followed by the six bonus tracks that were included on the 1999 reissue. 2006 FTD Reissue 2011 Legacy Edition Reissue Personnel * Elvis Presley – vocals, acoustic guitar, piano (on "Tryin' To Get to You") * Scotty Moore – electric guitar * Chet Atkins – acoustic guitar on January 10–11 (except "I Got a Woman" ) * Floyd Cramer – piano on January 10–11 * Shorty Long – piano on January 30–31 * Bill Black – bass * D. J. Fontana – drums * Johnny Bernero – drums (on "Trying to Get to You") * Gordon Stoker – backing vocals * Ben Speer – backing vocals * Brock Speer – backing vocals Charts Weekly charts Singles Certifications See also *''Classic Albums'' Notes References *Jorgenson, Ernst (1998). Elvis Presley: A Life In Music – The Complete Recording Sessions. New York: St. Martin's Press. *''Elvis Presley'' Special Edition FTD CD In depth review : http://www.elvisinfonet.com/ftdreview_ElvisPresleyDeluxe.html *''Elvis Presley'' Special Edition FTD CD Information: http://shop.elvis.com.au/prod1462.htm External links * *LPM-1254 Elvis Presley Guide part of The Elvis Presley Record Research Database Category:1956 debut albums Category:Covers albums Category:Elvis Presley albums Category:RCA Victor albums Category:English-language albums Category:Albums produced by Sam Phillips Category:Albums recorded at Sun Studio Category:1956 albums